


I Think We're Alone Now

by kinkneal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Rhett POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkneal/pseuds/kinkneal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since Rhett has been with Link romantically and he just can't handle it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

“I don’t look so bad all made up, huh?”

“You look… amazing.”

Link kisses me deeply, his soft lips cascading over mine. I breathe in the scent of his wedding day cologne. He really does look great all made up.

Link lets out a sigh. “I’m going to miss those lips, Rhett.”

I stare at him a little confused - my lips aren’t going anywhere. 

“Well, I mean, I’m gonna miss it all…”

I begin a question in which he quickly cuts off – he knows what I’m about to ask.

“We can’t anymore… now that I’m getting married… I need to be committed to her.”

Link continues to talk but I can’t make out what he’s saying; the words are coming out jumbled like he’s mumbling in another language. I feel the room closing in on me – I almost can’t breathe. What am I going to do?

“Rhett. Rhett!”

“Oh, yeah, okay buddy.”

“I love you man. This will be better for us.”

*

Today is their 3-year anniversary. 3 years since my heart stopped beating at the accelerated rate I was so used to around him. They had invited my wife and me over for dinner to celebrate as they had every year since. I often wonder why they would want to spend their anniversaries with _us_ but I have a feeling it is always Link’s idea. 

Mentally and physically, I’m at the point of not being able to exist in the same room with him – my heart aches, my chest burns – and my longing is even getting in the way of my work. I find myself attempting to slyly touch him as much as I can without him snapping at me. Does he feel the same? Does he miss the feeling of our lips crashing together recklessly or the feeling of my skin on his? Does he miss the way his hands would shake when I whispered something tender in his ear? Or has he forgotten all of the moments we’ve shared in the past and moved on? All I can do is hope I can make it through this dinner without having a breakdown.

We arrive at their home and my hands start to shake. I just saw him yesterday – I need to pull it together. My wife doesn’t notice so I just put on a smile and try to settle my self. Link opens the door and I know he can feel the insincerity of my smile but he still gives us a lopsided grin as he invites us in. 

When our wives find each other, he asks me if I’m okay. I wanna scream at the top of my lungs, but I just nod and lie through my gritted teeth. Of course I’m not okay and I haven’t been okay for a long time.

Christy is cheerful as usual and I start to feel guilty for being such a grump inside but I just can’t help but be a little bitter – 3 years ago, you took my heart away. We move to the dining room where we decide to take stock of what’s in the kitchen. Link is sitting on the island between the two rooms and I take notice to how beautiful he looks in the sunlight that’s streaming through the huge windows; I’ve always loved how the rays would define his Adam’s apple. 

“Well, we don’t have any meat.” Link said sadly. “We haven’t been able to get to the store.”

“Maybe we should go shopping!” my wife suggests and I involuntarily let out a moan that everyone in the room heard.

“How about Jessie and I shop while you guys get the rest of the stuff ready.” I appreciate Christy understanding my pain when it comes to shopping. 

It’s agreed upon and our wives set out, leaving me with Link alone.

“I’m not sure what we’re supposed to get ready.” I look at Link and he’s staring at me, still bathed in sunlight, waiting for a response.

“I guess I’ll just watch some TV if you wanna join?” My eyes are sending mixed signals when I say this and I can tell Link isn’t sure.

“I think I’ll just wash these dishes… enjoy the tube though.” Just like Link, cleaning the already washed dishes because they’ve been in the cupboard too long.

I plop on the couch and turn on the television set but I don’t pay attention to what’s on because I’m left alone with my thoughts and my mind is going a mile a minute. I need him. I need him now. We’re alone so why can’t I have him?

A few minutes later, I find myself standing in the kitchen slowly making my way towards Link who is positioned at the sink. I hesitate before slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. I can feel him tense up, but only for a second before he completely relaxes. We take a deep breath in unison, taking it all in. I missed the way Link’s hair smelled. He melts into me while he pushes his back against my chest. My heart is pounding like a drum – I wonder if he can feel it.

I’m thinking of something to say but when I open my mouth, all I can get out is “I miss you. I need you.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“We should.” I reply without missing a beat.

Link turns around, my arms still around his waist, as he slowly runs his slender hands up and down my chest; I can tell he is a little anxious. I can see the hesitation in his eyes that still look so alluring even when they are unsure. I can’t help but stare into them, looking for confirmation, but his eyes are as deep as the ocean and just as unknown. I gently graze his cheek with my hand and immediately I see the hesitation dissipate from the blue, bringing some clarity back.

I lean in to kiss his full lips and I’m relieved when he gratefully reciprocates. Our lips’ embrace only deepens the longer we linger. I can’t fully recall how Link tasted, but I don’t remember it being this great. Sweetness is dripping from his tongue onto mine as they intertwine. 

My hands are relishing the feeling of Link’s hips against their fingertips. My head feels like it’s on fire as his nimble fingers pull at my hair. I let out a small whine from my throat as the sudden loss of one of his hands shocks me. Without a moment’s notice, my growing erection replaces the emptiness in his hand as he palms me through my jeans. A throaty groan, almost animalistic in nature, escapes my lips while his hard, hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine. My eyes are closed, but I can feel Link lowering himself. The absence of his warm body against mine gives me goosebumps.

Within seconds, I’m throwing my head back as Link’s hot mouth takes me in. How he has kept this skill, I will never know. My hands absent-mindedly find their way to Link’s hair and I can feel the vibrations of his moans quake through me. I force my eyes to open. I want to remember this moment just in case it never happens again. This decision was well worth it – Link is on his knees in front of me, using my legs as leverage. His eyes are closed but his hungry groans let me know he’s enjoying this as much as I am. I’m going crazy, I feel like I’m wasted. 

“Wait!” I cry out. “We only have a little bit of time and I don’t wanna go out like this.” My words are full of desperation. 

Link slowly raises his gaze to meet mine and I can’t help but notice how innocent he looks. How can someone look so innocent while on his knees?

Link slowly stands up, and I can see his hands are shaking with ecstasy and anxiety. He pulls me in for another deep kiss and we only pause to remove each other’s unnecessary clothing. My jeans are around my ankles but Link is completely nude. I allow myself to study his form, something that usually made Link laugh or spit out a joke but he’s letting me have my look. His chest is heaving and a slight sheen of sweat is present on his collarbones. He smells so intoxicating. 

I dive into his neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple that bobs up and down when he says my name. I lift him up and he wraps his legs around my waist so tight; the sensation of our bodies pressing together is driving me even crazier. The closest thing to our tangled bodies is the kitchen table and that’s where I lay him. I can’t wait any longer – precum is dripping from both of us and I use my thumb to catch Link’s then I bring it to my lips. He is whining for me.

“Oh please, Rhett. I need you. I need you always.”

We both pant in anticipation as I frantically search for something to use in lieu of lube. But of course, there is some lotion on the shelf next to the table so it will have to do. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I dispense some lotion on my finger and I caress Link between his legs. He is so tight; it’s been too long. His moaning is making me want to speed it along but this has to be done right – I can’t screw up what may be my last chance. 

As I insert a second and then a third finger, Link gives me a small but desperate nod to let me know he’s ready. I rub some lotion on my own cock and I use my hand to steady and guide myself into him. He gasps and throws his head back. Slowly but surely, a rhythm is established and everything is silent except for the curses, names, groans, whispers, and moans. 

I know I’m getting close and judging by the sounds escaping Link’s parted lips, he is as well. I begin to thrust my hips faster and faster until he says my name one more time. This gesture makes me collapse into another world. Past moments we’ve shared are flashing in my mind, including this one right now. Link finishes soon after and I’ve never seen such a sight. His body is shaking while he pants and cries out incomplete words. 

I have to take a seat in one of the chairs around the table \- my legs feel like they are about to give out. We are breathless and silent for a few minutes until we realize where we are and what time it is. 

Quickly we clean each other off while exchanging a few small kisses – our smiles are both beaming and genuine. Once we are fully dressed and everything is in it’s place, I turn to Link who is already looking at me.

“I love you, Rhett. Let’s not go this long without this ever again.”

I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze as I kiss him one last time. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all year.”

We look into each other’s eyes for a little while longer and just as I return the “I love you”, our wives walk through the door with bags in hand.

Dinner goes off without a hitch but from time to time, I catch Link’s eyes. We just smile and go back to eating our dinner with our wives at that same kitchen table. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever written. I decided to place it on here before posting it to tumblr to maybe get some feedback. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
